I am Hetalia
by Russhka
Summary: The year is 2012. This historic date marks the beginning of a global tragedy that will ultimately end in world war, destruction, and  inevitably, death.


Out of the world's nations, there were only a select few who could be deemed the "strongest", the "richest", and/or the "stability keepers". Some of those nations, as followed, were the United States of America, China, Russia, Japan, and even England. However, despite their (seemingly) magnificent titles, these nations could easily become one of the world's most dangerous threats… or they could easily cause one of the  
world's greatest disasters.

_The year is 2012, and on this historic date, marks the beginning of a global tragedy that will ultimately end in world war, destruction, and (inevitably,) death._

**January 20, 2012**

United States of America

Alfred F. Jones, an easy-going and patriotic (narcissistic) young nation who idolized the idea of civil liberties: freedom of speech, freedom of press, freedom of religion, freedom of petition, and freedom of assembly, was currently one of the world's greatest powers thanks to the constitution that governed his people. Unfortunately, the man elected into office had an agenda to push that did not include the ideas that Alfred became so fond of. No, instead, this man had one ultimate goal of his own: to make the United States a "fair" place live in. At first, it sounded like a good idea to Alfred's people...until they found out how the boss intended to do things: _his_ way. Not the way the people wanted it, (which, by the way, is the president's job to run the country according to the way the people want it to be run: "for the people, by the people, and of the people"), the way _he_ wanted it... And he wanted to make a lot of changes to the United States of America.

First of all, Alfred had too much money. So the boss made him give it away to the nations that claimed they needed more it then he did. Secondly, Alfred had too much power. So the boss got rid of the means Alfred needed to defend himself with, such as weapons and a good military. Next, Alfred was too smart. So the boss severely limited his education and his information on world affairs. After that, the boss got rid of Alfred's prized Constitution since it wasn't "fair" to the rest of the world that he had these wonderful freedoms and rights…and they didn't.

Alfred F. Jones, a once proud and powerful nation, now on the brink of downfall.

After all the abrupt changes his boss forced upon him, he lost all of his flamboyant quirks, all of his idiotic ideas, and even all of his excessive eating habits. What used to be the light of the party, now a dull lamp on its last ounces of power.

**January 22, 2016**

World Conference

The conference room; a room usually filled with lively conversation (loud arguments) and merry making, now strangely silent. All of the bodies in the area had their heads turned to the broken nation who should have been making loud, rude, or just plain ridiculous comments about the world and its current crisis. The nation who should have been tossing around silly ideas on how to fix said crisis, and eventually end up causing all of the arguments and "merry making" everyone became so accustomed to.

Picking up his head, Alfred looked everyone in the eye and in the most; indifferent, unenthusiastic, monotone of voice… said, "What?"

"Um…" France coughed uncomfortably, "We should start the conference now."

"…And?"

"Eh… Well, I think we all know why we're here today. " England stated as he made his way to the center of the room, earning a small nod from everybody . "The world is currently facing a huge money crisis and it's up to us to find a solution." Since the sudden change in America, the other countries began to feel the brunt of having one of their "stability keepers" loose his power. Although they didn't like to admit it, Alfred played a huge part in the economic flow of things. Importing and exporting goods, buying and selling new technologies, and even setting up his disgusting fast food restaurants in the homes of other nations had a big economic impact. In the end, none of the nations could come up with a suitable solution to the global problem they faced, and a follow-up conference was necessary.


End file.
